This invention pertains to a method for soldering pipes.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method for soldering pipes while water is running through the pipes.
Soldering a connector onto a pair of pipes made from copper or another material is a common procedure. The connector functions to form a continuous section of pipe by spanning the distance between the adjacent ends of a pair of copper pipes. When the connector is being soldered onto copper pipes in an existing water system a common problem which is encountered is attempting to solder while water continues to flow out of the existing copper pipes. The water flows through the pipes because of a leak in the water turn-off valve or simply because water continues to drain from the existing water system. The water rapidly draws heat away from the area of copper pipe being soldered, making it difficult to achieve a proper seal with the solder.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method for soldering together pieces of pipe while water courses through the pipe.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved soldering method.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method which permits pipes to be more readily soldered together while water runs through the pipes.